It is desirable when annotating data in a two dimensional spatial context, such as a display on a computer monitor, that the placement of the annotations be as close as possible to the data which it is annotating. However, when there are multiple pieces of data close together their annotations may overlap, an occurrence called “overposting.” Minimizing overposting while keeping annotations close to the data to which they refer is a challenge.